


Do You Mind

by RandomRedneck



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Mabel and Pacifica fiddle with a fun gadget.





	Do You Mind

“Mabel, should we really be in here? The sign said ‘KEEP OUT’.”

 

Mabel and her new bud, Pacifica Northwest, slipped into her newly discovered great uncles lab.

 

“Uncle Ford is off in the woods with Dipper. Something about a possibly world ending plague of extra-dimensional zombie beavers. I wasn’t really paying attention.”

 

Pacifica thought about questioning that, but Mabel grabbed something sciency off the shelf before she could.

 

“Check it out! It says it’s a ‘What you’ll look like’ ray!”

 

Mabel pointed it at herself, pulling the trigger. Which produced a hologram of a grown up her.

 

“Wow. I’m gonna grow up hot!”

 

She handed the device to Pacifica.

 

“Like I need this. I already know I’ll be hot when I grow up.”

 

She set it aside, keeping up as Mabel poked at various other gizmos. Her eyes fell upon a helmet covered in blinking lights and knobs.

 

“Ooh, what does this do?”

 

Throwing caution to the wind, she strapped the helmet to her head.

 

“…It’s not doing anything.”

 

Giving up on talking her out of fiddling with things, Pacifica tried to help.

 

“Maybe you have to twist this knob.”

 

Doing just that, the large headgear started humming.

 

“I still don’t think…”

 

_Why is she so cute?_

Mabel looked around, trying to find the source of that voice. It sounded like…

 

_I mean, I never would have associated with her before. But she’s so much fun! And that dorky laugh of hers makes my day when I hear it._

Mabel had figured out what the helmet did. She was currently reading Pacifca’s mind as she poked various lights and buttons on the helmet.

 

_And here I am, poking around some crazy guys lab of weirdness with her. This is basically breaking and entering! It’s like I can’t say no when she gives me that cute smile…”_

Mabel removed the helmet, cheeks a rather impressive shade of red.

 

“Mabel? Are you okay?”

 

She thought for a second. And offered the helmet to Pacifica.

 

“Here. You try it.”

 

Pacifica was rather hesitant about putting some dusty gadget on her precious hair. But she shrugged and did it anyway.

 

_I think you’re cute too, Paz._

She nearly gasped when Mabel’s voice invaded her head.

 

_I’m sorry I read your thoughts like that. But it’s really flattering that a rich, popular girl like you likes a geek like me._

She removed the helmet, both girls standing there in awkward silence. Mabel was the one to break it.

 

“Do you maybe…wanna hang out as…well, on a possible date…sometime?”

 

Pacifica set the helmet aside, grabbing Mabel’s hand.

 

“You read my mind.”


End file.
